Kawaii Akatsuki
by Constance-Lirit
Summary: Tobi finds a strange dog on his way to the shops M for scenes


Sea's of orange and yellow cross the endless, cloudless, sky. Leave's flutter through the forest sweeping dust across the grass and making the cat's whisker's flutter gently in the breeze, a garden lie's secretly in the forest with different flower's aimlessly around, a small dog walks through the forest looking for something to eat and casually sniffing berry bushes but not taking a bite. The dog is black with a red streak straight along the spine and covers most of her face like black rings around the eyes in the shape of a skull, the red fur expands out onto the ribcage line. She trots along the forest floor and stops with ears pricking to the sight of a village and begins to run towards it, the people don't notice the dogs presence and carry on as normal. It was starting to get dark and shops shut but at least she got the food that wasn't used to eat, a man walk through the streets and see's her. Before long she finds her self being grabbed and ran off with by the man, he cuddles her as he runs speaking in a childish tone.

"Tobi is a good boy, Tobi will take you home" he ends up smacking her off a door while running into a cave and by the time he had slowed down there was yelling.

"where the hell is Tobi?! He was suppose to be making the dinner tonight!" a man yells loudly another man shouts back.

"you trust that idiot with our food, un?!" another man yells Tobi bursts through the door with the dog still dangling from his shoulder with a frustrated face as Tobi jumps to a halt, everybody in the room stop to look at him and glare angrily.

"where the hell have you been?" a man with several piercing shouts angrily, Tobi cowers for a moment dropping her on the floor like a sack of potatoes and hugging him.

"Tobi is a good boy, Tobi is sorry!" he whimper's on his shoulder like a child.

The man sigh's then turns his eyes to the dog on the floor trying to recover from the amount of hits she had taken on the way down here.

"Tobi is forgiven first?" he speaks loudly the man rolls his eyes and steps closer to the dog, that gives a threatening snarl making him stop.

"Tobi your forgiven, but really what the hell did you bring back here this time?" Tobi stops whimpering and runs to the dog and squeeze's the air out of her.

"Tobi found her while Tobi was out, Tobi brought her back here! Can't Tobi keep her as a pet?" the other men peer at the dog seeming disgruntled by all the hugging and rough petting, but doesn't attack in defence like most animals would of.

"Tobi you're an idiot, you can't take care of your self let alone a dog" the dog looks up at the upset looking guy and sits up and puts a paw on his shoulder and pats him.

Tobi looks at the dog and then hugs her again "you're so smart!!" he shouts childishly then jumps back to look the dog over. She lifts her paw up and Tobi gives her a high 5, the dogs ears drop for a moment then she picks up a news paper in her mouth and throws it, sweat drops run down everybody's heads when Tobi runs after it and brings it back.

"seems more like Tobi is the pet, un" a blonde man laughs the dog still looking at Tobi in surprise that it had worked.

"so Tobi can keep her?" the man with piercings rubbed his forehead with a face marking defeat.

"fine but I swear to god if that thing gets in my way.." Tobi squeals with excitement and gives her a crushing cuddle.

"Tobi will call you Jam" he cuddles the dog again then runs off leaving her in the room with the group of others.

"he'll get bored eventually, I wouldn't worry about it. un" a blonde man says looking down at the dog, being silent and just sitting there like a statue waiting. Tobi comes running back with a extra headband and ties it tightly around the dogs neck like a collar before cuddling the dog again.

"Tobi, where did you find that dog…exactly?" a man with a mask and hood glare's suspiciously at the dog which applies the same look back.

"in the village close to here, she was all alone. Tobi felt bad for Jam" Jam's eyes drop endearingly at Tobi with a sort of ~Kawaii~ look. Tobi spent most of his time doing random things like stick pans on his head or fiddle with his dinner on the plate making house's, Jam follows him obediently and sits by his feet in the living room.

"I'm surprised that the dog hasn't done anything bad, in a funny sense the dogs better than Tobi, un" the blonde man states making Tobi pet Jams head happily as if he was completely stupid to what they where saying about him. Tobi got up and made Jam stay while he went to get something, he came back later with nail varnish and tapped the table. Jam put her paws on the table while Tobi painted them purple.

"well…at least Tobi isn't trying to get us with the nail varnish anymore" the red headed boy speaks sarcastically, watching Tobi paint them.

"Jam is now pretty" the dog seems to smile at the compliment and just watch's him paint her nails. The night was cold in Tobi's bedroom, Jam sat looking away from the direction Tobi was changing in before he jumped into bed and pulled her up and next to him.

"you can sleep on the bed with Tobi" he mutters using Jam as a pillow and going to sleep, without his mask on he looked quiet sweet for someone with only one eye. Morning light burst through the window and filtered gently onto the bed waking Tobi up, getting up Jam still slept soundly on the bed ears twitching to the lack of warmth on the bed now. Tobi jumps back waking Jam up and she thuds onto the floor.

"morning Jam! Tobi is hungry come on" he yells loudly as Jam gets up to meet him at the door, they all eat and munch loudly at the table while Jam lies on the floor at the door sleeping.

"Jam are you hungry?" her head rises as she looks up at Tobi holding out a piece of bacon, taking it from his hand gently she lies it on the floor and chews on it with her head tilted on her paws. It's gone almost instantly and she walks over and sits next to the table watching him eat more of the bacon.

"you shouldn't be giving the dog your food, it'll want more and that's a waste of money" Tobi seems to remember yet another thing and picks Jam up and onto his lap, then pets her. She doesn't touch the food just watch's Tobi curiously.

"Tobi forgot to introduce everybody to Jam" he points at each person at the table Jam following his finger.

"Itachi, Deidara, Kakuzu, Sasori, Pein -leader-,konan, Kisame, Hidan, Zetsu, Tobi!" he calls before he points back at him self, jam tilts her head and closes her eyes for a moment before getting down from Tobi's lap and going to the door.

"where are you going Jam?" Tobi leans over the chair as she walks out, she scratches at the front of the door. Kisame gets up and opens it for her to leave.

"think she needs the bathroom" the dog runs off down the hall quickly.

"There's something I really don't like about that dog" Zetsu mutters drinking more of his coffee, Tobi looks at him with a tilted head.

"Tobi's a good boy and Jam is a good girl, she wouldn't do anything bad" he shouts loudly so the whole place can hear him including Jam who sticks her head back into the room curiously.

"calm down will you? I'm sure if the dog was going to do something it would of done it by now!" Pein snaps angrily making everyone become quiet, Jam lies down by the door again and waits for Tobi to finished before following him as he skips down the hallway.

"Tobi has a mission today, Jam will come with me right?" Tobi kneels down rubbing Jams head and gets a bark as a reply, Deidara walks into the room to see Tobi tying a new item onto Jams collar while she has her head nestled into his shoulder quietly.

"hurry up will you? We don't have all day, un" Tobi skips over giving Deidara a hug with Jam following behind. Tobi, Deidara and Zetsu shifted quickly while Jam run along the forest floor after them, they stop close to a small encampment with men shifting boxes secretly. Zetsu comes up from the ground watching carefully while Deidara cups Tobi's mouth to keep him quiet, Jam lies down in the tall grass and 'cats tails'.

"Jam get closer, I'll give you something good if you come back alive" Zetsu bargains, Tobi struggles to get free to stop her but she strides off into the grass like a tiger.

Men trample past with the crate's while a large bulky man yells commands.

"be careful and hurry! We need these stolen goods shipped off as fast as possible" she quickly sneaks back up to the group but they have been spotted and captured.

"dammit, un! Tobi you retard!" Deidara snaps struggling in the ropes but can't escape, Tobi is also tied up.

"Tobi is sorry!" Tobi cries out the man hits him in the back of the head to shut him up, but it makes him worse.

"just knock him out for god sake! And check for this 'Jam' of his now!" the man shouts at the guards who run away in different directions, Jam hides further into the grass and sneaks further around to get closer from behind. His hand raise's to hit Tobi again to shut him but finds him self viciously attacked by Jam who pounce's and knocks him over snarling loudly. The man faints shortly after from the shock, Jam snorts and bounds over to the ropes and starts chewing at them.

"good Jam! Toby is happy" Tobi calls only to have a paw in his face to silence him, Jam nudges his chin up to bite the rope around his shoulders.

"we'd better get out of here more of them will of heard that, un" Deidara calls as he makes a break for it followed by Jam and Tobi quickly, loud shouting is heard from the tree's surrounding them. After a good 10 minutes of running the group settle back at camp set up, making sure they weren't followed by the people. Deidara stands glaring at Tobi who is sitting on the log whimpering while Zetsu shouts at him also.

"**god only knows why Leader let you join this group! You cause nothing but trouble on missions you stupid bakka**" Zetsu's darker side snaps glaring and hitting Tobi on the head, Jam barks at him to back off and sits trying to stop Tobi from crying.

"if Jam wasn't with us we probably would have been killed, that's the whole mission screwed up because of you, un. How the hell are we going to get crystal now as they know we are around, un?!" Deidara snaps, Tobi flinch's and sticks his mask deeper into Jams fur.

"Tobi is sorry, Tobi tries to be a good boy!" Tobi sniffles holding Jam, Jam licks his hand and nuzzles her snout under his mask to lick the tears away.

"sorry isn't good enough you childish prick, c'mon we're heading home, un" Deidara picks his bag up and starts walking away. Tobi follows slowly behind still sniffling. Jam looks up at him with her ears still down, her head drops as she trace's the ground. Back at base the whole team scream and curse at Tobi until he breaks down, it seemed to break Jam into a fit of barking and snarling until the entire team silenced. She gives a pissed off snort and her fur raise's to a threat, her mouth bites onto Tobi's sleeve as she drags him off out of the room to his bed.

"I think that dog has adopted Tobi as her pup or something, too over protective…" Pein retort's dropping down onto coach still red in the face with frustration, along with several other face's. the door opens and shuts as Jam comes back through and sits in front of them all blocking the TV to get attention.

"what do you want now you annoying mutt? un" Deidara glare's one look from Jam creeps him out and makes him sit down quietly, her head shifts back to the leader and a glare sets in to play. On the coffee table is a drawing of what their looking for and her paw is placed on it and her ears prick up, they just give her a stupid look.

"we know what the hell we where looking for, god only knows what money we would of raked in with that thing" Kakuzu glare's stubbornly, Jam shakes her head and then smacks the paper with her paw and looks at the door before raising the paw to her nose and sitting it there.

"what? You want to go and get the crystal? that's the silliest thing I've ever heard!" Zetsu laughs bitterly along with several others, her ears prick up and her glare strengthens.

"fine but its your funeral, if you get it then we'll double your dog privileges" Pein leans forward looking at Jam, her head rise's as she denies the offer.

"hmm, I'll let you sit on the sofa?" Pein offers she seems to break but keeps her head risen, her paw is put on the table and she taps at a bowl with Tobi's left over sweets.

"sweeten the deal? Pfft, double privileges, you get to sit on the couch when ever you like and we'll -apologies- to Tobi" Pein leans back crossing his arms in disbelief to her cunning face at the deal, reaching her paw out Pein shakes it and Jam nods. Without any other words Jam left on her own and didn't reappear.

"that dog is too smart for its own good..." Konan murmurs in disbelief at what had just happened, others nod in agreement. It wasn't until late into the afternoon the next day that Tobi traipsed around the halls sighing and waiting. The sound of the large door makes him spring up but then drop back down deeper to the sight of his other members.

"Tobi doesn't under stand, why did you send Tobi's Jam away?" Tobi sits on the coach with Pein who ignores him after being asked the same question again and again, the whole team had been ignoring him because of yesterday. Tobi sat pouting at the dinner table later that night as well looking over at Jams usual sitting place and grumbling. Deidara comes bursting in shouting so fast it was hardly understandable, Jam lumbers in growling to her self with a bag strapped over her collar and glare's up at the table Swarming around her like moths to a flame.

"JAM!" Tobi flies from his seat grabbing her and squeezing tightly in a air stopping embrace, Pein leans over and looks at the bag prodding it. Twisting her neck the bag drops revealing several different expensive looking stones, Kakuzu's eye's glint as he handles the precious gems.

"okay okay, hhh" Pein runs his head through his hair and rolls his eyes then kneels closer to Jam.

"deals a deal! Here." he hands a paper to Tobi reading all the new rights Jam had as proof, a quick coughed bark is heard as she looks up at the team then shunts her head at Tobi and glares again.

"Tobi we forgive you for messing up" everybody nods Jam barks again unsatisfied Pein looks at her with a -WTF- face, a sweat drop runs down his head.

"we are sorry for yelling at you as well" Tobi springs up back to his usual childish self in happiness.

"Tobi is a good boy?!" they all nod and sigh, Jam smiles and gets up but drops back to the floor. Tobi alarmed kneels back down and picks her up onto his lap and pets her.

"Jam? JAM!" Jam faints in his arms and just droops silently.

"Jam, Tobi isn't happy! Quit playing dead" Jam doesn't reply as Itachi kneels down and puts his hand in between her fur. Sun light burst through every window that morning, the room spins as Jam opens her eyes and looks around.

"ohh…my head" she growls sitting up and holding her forehead, the smell of food brings Jam to attention and she gets up walking to the door.

"Leader, it would seem she's awake" Itachi looks at Jam with a risen eyebrow, the rest of the room is filled with embarrassed sniggers after she enters.

Tobi leaps up and gives Jam a cuddle "Jam is a good girl, how do you feel?" Tobi still latched onto her happily.

"uhm…little dizzy but I'm good" she looks down at her human like hands then touches her face in shock, pulling every human like feature on her body. Her hands grab her long black and red hair then she looks down to the Akatsuki cloak she is now wearing.

"what in….why am I furless and human…" Itachi looks her about, Jam's perplexed face sill holding out.

"you don't seem malformed, you look fine" his smug voice slides past her ear as he walks back to his chair.

Tobi drags Jam to sit next to him at the table, she still looks her body up and down then looks to the calendar and the face turns to a smile.

"well I guess that explains what's happened, and I tried so hard to act like a Jam" Tobi hugs her once again snuggling her happily.

"you're still my good Jam" she smiles happily snuggling him back, sniffing his hair out of habit.

"when I transformed was I….you know?" they nod sniggering louder like little girls.

"you saw….it all?" Jams face becomes flushed and red as she spins her finger on the table in a cute manner.

"yep…there was a lot of blood to clear up" Jam pounce's up in horror.

"blood?! What happened??" they laugh loudly.

"nose bleeds, several of them when you turned into a girl, un" Deidara blush's fiddling with his food, Jam was a tall girl with long black and red hair extending quite far down her back.

"I guess I'll have to be -removed- for my true identity now" Tobi latches tighter and rubs his head on her arm.

"you can stay Jam! Right Leader?" Tobi whimpers Jam's head turns and she puts on the cutest face, Pein's eye brow twitch's uncontrollably.

"f-fine she can stay but you're eating the last of the dog food" he growls, Jam smiles with victory and snuggles her head onto Tobi's shoulder while he eats.

"Tobi full! Gets go watch T.V Jam" Jam gets up and nods to him.

"yes master" Tobi looks at her for a moment before cuddling her, in the T.V lounge Tobi sits with Jam on his lap leaning her head on his shoulder with her knee's brought up so that only her toes touches the sofa. Tobi strokes her head, ravelling his finger's through her hair and spinning it a couple times before taking them away and starting again. Jam snuggles deeper into his chest and begins to drift off with her face nuzzled into the cloaks collar, Deidara comes through and sits on the other side of the sofa looking at Tobi.

"I still can't accept that Tobi has a chick…sitting in his lap, un" the blonde bomber murmur's while Zetsu steals the middle part of the sofa and looks at her legs.

"a tasty looking girl, Tobi if you get bored of her be sure to send her to me" Zetsu grins and Tobi pulls her further away from Zetsu with his arms wrapped around her.

"Tobi wont let anything happen to Jam" the childish nin pouts while Jam grumbles waking up with a sleep tear in her eye and looks up at Tobi with a baby face making him cuddle and nuzzle her further.

"Jam is a cute and pretty lady!" Jam blush's wildly at the comment and smiles gently eventually sitting up, she looks at her body again then lifts up the cloak giving Tobi another eye full.

"hey…my boobs are bigger" blood runs down their nose's as they look at her with -WTF- eyes, she looks up at Tobi when the blood hits her collar bone.

"master you're bleeding!" getting onto her knee's on his lap she lifts up the mask and starts to lick him clean.

"omg! She's eating Tobi's face!" Kisame shouts loudly, Deidara turns his head to notice the nose bleeds around the room.

"she's cleaning the blood from his face, un." Deidara takes a hanky to get rid of the blood then hands it to Zetsu, Jam pulls her head away from Tobi and slides his mask back down.

"amazing how you can still look so cute, even with blood smeared over your mouth" Itachi jokes as she tries to get the blood off by licking it.

"Tobi is bored now, lets go back to our room Jam" Jam nods and jumps off of him. Tobi takes his mask off and sits on the bed staring at Jam with a cute smile, she blush's and smiles back creeping closer. His head tilts as she stare's into his eye and looks at the red symbols inside of it curiously, her hand slides onto his cheer as she looks at it for only a moment longer before noticing more blood and licking it off.

"Jam is a pretty lady" Jam smiles and kisses his cheek gently pulling off when she could feel his cheeks burning.

"Tobi is a sweet man" Tobi lunges giving her a glomp and holds onto her happily, Jam giggles madly.

"I love you Jam" Jam's giggling stops as she looks up at him in surprise, she blush's brighter.

"I uhm, love you to master" he blush's back and kisses her lips gently gaining another profuse giggling fit.


End file.
